


Translate

by Lustrous_Lamniform



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Xeno, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustrous_Lamniform/pseuds/Lustrous_Lamniform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barn Husbands bang and cute things occur. I dunno, what the hell more do you want?</p>
<p>(1st Person, Present Tense, OP's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translate

**Author's Note:**

> Bon appetit, nerds.

I have yet to meet a human who can speak fluent Cybertronian, and perhaps I never will; certain sounds our vocoders can produce with ease simply cannot be mimicked by the cords in their throats.

There was a time I had yet to meet a human who was even willing to learn.

Cade is my first student.

Cade is also my first non-Cybertronian lover.

Cade is straddling my face, wearing nothing but his undergarment, whispering to me in my native tongue.

He speaks slowly. Some of his pronunciations are atrocious. Every once in a while he switches around vowels, syllables, or even whole words. Simple mistakes that would make a scholar or an archivist weep.

But as I lie here in the barn, with this half-naked human perched literally right before my optics, all that runs through my processor is: _Perfect_.

He peppers kisses up the bridge of my nose--so soft, so light, as is the rest of his body. I can detect the scent of his sweat, his breath. I can feel every pump of his little lungs, the rapid pulse of his tiny heart. So much life, all in one compact organism that is small enough to sit in the palm of my servo--only one out of billions on this planet. And I have come to love this particular one so very dearly.

" _Touch yourself, Optimus_. _Please_."

" _With pleasure_ ," I reply, and I add in English: "Well done."

"Thanks." He chuckles. "That one's kinda easy by now, though."

I rub his back with the tip of a digit, shuttering my optics for a moment as my other servo reaches the opening between my legs. I moan, purposefully making the sound low and stretch out so that I may hear Cade's breath tremble. It works.

" _Deeper_. _Do not stop_." He licks his lips and pulls on the waistband of his undergarment. "Yeah, _you like that, yes_?"

His " _deeper_ " was enunciated poorly, however I am not in a fit state to correct him. I graze my anterior node as I thrust, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my inner workings. The back of my helm meets the floor with a clang; my hips raise themselves like they have processors of their own.

" _Close_...no, I mean _open_." He has just managed to kick off his last article of clothing. "Open wide."

My mouth gapes, and he carefully seats himself between my lips. My glossa touches him, caresses him, and I begin to suckle him as I continue to pleasure myself.

"Sweet Jesus..." He clings to my cheeks, whimpering, his nails catching on the seams between my plating. "Frag..."

Ah, using Cybertronian curses in English, now, are we?

"Oh...fuck!"

Hm. A human expletive, as well. I must be doing a fine job.

"Optimus..."

My pace increases down below. "Uuh," I mumble.

The vibrations I create wring another curse out of him: "Fuh...frack..."

I do not recall hearing that one before. I moan again, more out of curiosity than pleasure.

"Fuckin...fr-fraggin..." He writhes over me, slippery now that his sweat has made my surface quite slick. "Fu--fff...FRUCK!"

My goodness. Truly, Cade is an inventor at heart. Even during intercourse.

I give a soft purr, reveling in the gasps and squeaks and another string of foul language that come out as a result. I shall never tire of moments such as this.

"Yeah... _yes_ , _yes_ , _yes_." Cade grunts and twitches his hips, but my servo limits his movements; if his bucking becomes too wild, he might hurt himself. "Ugh...oh-okay, Optimus, use th-the... _Use thing the new_... Shit! I mean..."

I caress him between the shoulder blades to signal my understanding, and out from a panel in my lower palm comes my new mod: a miniature, phallus-shaped extension, glistening with the lubricant in which it rests when it is hidden away.

It may be Cade's size, and Cade may have helped me construct it, but the idea was actually mine.

To cover my human with my servo means I must cover my face, as well. It looks very awkward, I have no doubt. But—as the humans so often say—who gives a damn?

Once the toy is aligned, I gently slide it in between his buttocks.

He howls. "Holy ffffffugging son of a mothertrucking gun!!"

I have not the slightest idea what that means, but the utter amazement glittering in his round eyes speaks wonders. A laughing smile blossoms upon his flushed face, and I take that image and file it away to keep forever.

From here, there are no words--neither Cybertronian nor English. We simply enjoy each other, speaking to each other by touch and with guttural noises. It is all we need to communicate when the fog of pleasure surrounds us, and I cannot help but wonder: Is this a language our races just so happen to share, or is it universal?

When it is over--with the taste of salt upon my glossa and the remnants of his final cry still ringing in my audios—I help him disengage, and he slumps onto my nose, his arms stuck to me on either side like wet grass. I, too, am quite limp. My nether regions are throbbing, greedy for more climaxes, though I am satisfied; normally a Cybertronian couple may choose to stimulate each other further to the point where they may black out. Obviously, that cannot work between us. And that is perfectly fine.

A wonderful perk of being a robotic lifeform: the ability to turn off obnoxious sensors.

"Cade," I murmur. "That was extraordinary. _Beautiful_."

"You're...tellin' me," he snickers, still exhausted. "That mod…is a keeper." I allow him to have a good stretch before I gather him up into my servos and sit up. He smiles and strokes my cheek. " _Thank you_."

" _Any time_." I glance down at myself, the floor. "Oh, dear. What a mess."

"Don't worry about that right now." He places his hands on either side of my chin, guiding my gaze back to his. I lean in closer to kiss him on the head, but he beats me to it. His lips smack mine, and then he rests his cheek against me in a sort of hug. He pulls back with a sigh. "Oh, Optimus..."

I know what is coming next.

My kind's word for "love" is, unfortunately, one that is difficult for a human to say properly; it has three syllables, and in between the syllables we utter chirps at a certain note and frequency, and throughout it all is a hum. Without the extra sounds, it means something entirely different. I admit it is a lot of work for a word so simple, no matter how powerful the meaning. I said the same to Cade the day he first attempted to repeat it.

We settled on a substitution, for just the two of us.

" _I love you_ ," he says. The word itself is there. But in place of the chirping and humming, he taps his fingers against my lips--once, twice, thrice.

" _I love you, too_." I say it as he does. My little digit gives him the smallest, gentlest of pokes, and he lands a smooch on it all three times.

"Tag, you're It," he chuckles.

"Oh, you." I roll my optics, even as I let out a small chuckle of my own. I lower him to the floor. "Playtime is over, Cade. Let us clean up, and I'll take you out for a meal. It's long past time for your midday sustenance."

He shoots me a smirk as he collects his scattered clothing. "Tch, yeah, because I just spent my lunchtime feeding you.”

Primus preserve me. The things this man does to my spark…


End file.
